Kuroko's Bedhead
by ShowMeTheStarsIn221B
Summary: 'If there's one thing Kagami hates about Kuroko, it was his bedhead.' Kagami is fed up with sleepless nights because of his teammate, so he decides to take action. However, Kuroko has ideas of his own... Fluffy Kagakuro oneshot. T for language.


_A/N: Yes yes, what am I doing writing knb when I should be giving my other fics attention… Well, I've fallen in love with these daft basketball boyfriends and decided to contribute to the fandom. Also Kuroko's bedhead is the most adorable thing I have ever seen._

_Note: This takes place on Seiren's first summer training camp._

* * *

If there's one thing Kagami Taiga hated about Kuroko Tetsuya, it was his bedhead.

On the first day of their training camp, Kagami had woken up to find his fellow teammate wandering around the building like a ghost, unfocused and obviously still sleep ridden, his shock of electric blue hair in a hideously untidy mess. Kagami knew what caused it of course; his camp bed was situated next door to Kuroko's and he had been kept wake half the night by the other boy's tossing and turning. For someone who was normally so stoic and calm all the time, Kuroko's sleeping patterns were certainly an unpleasant surprise for the basketball ace.

_Perhaps his dream are like mine, _Kagami thought, as he watched Kuroko's sleeping form shift restlessly after the second night of rooming with his shadow, _All about playing basketball against international challengers, because I'm the best in Japan… _

No, Kuroko's dreams would be different, Kagami was sure of it. Basketball was his passion, but Kuroko was too much of a realist to dream that he himself would become the best player in Japan. But did that mean that Kagami was in his dreams, the same way Kuroko was always in Kagami's…?

"Dammit, I need to stop this…"

Kagami ran his hands through his own hair and made the decision to stand up and make his way over to the door. Maybe Furihata would let him share the room with the other first years if he asked nicely… He didn't think he could stand another sleepless night because of Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun?"

Kagami froze in the act of opening the door. Kuroko was sitting up in bed, staring at him sleepily with half-lidded eyes. His hair, once again, was in a matted mess, sticking up at all angles from his head. "Kagami-kun, where are you going?"

Kagami sighed and made his way back to his bed, too tired to get into an argument with Kuroko. "Nowhere, I just couldn't sleep, idiot. You're far too noisy and you lash out in your sleep."

"Oh… Sorry about that." Kuroko yawned, wiping his forehead with his arm. It was such an adorable gesture; Kagami felt his irritation melt away. In the dim light, Kuroko's soft skin seemed to glow, like a candle that burned blue at the very tip of the flame. A very messy flame…

Kagami made up his mind. "Stay right there."

"Eh?" Kuroko looked around to see Kagami searching around in his toiletry bag, cursing under his breath in frustration. "Kagami-kun, what are you-"

"Bingo!" Kagami held up something in his hand, a triumphant grin on his face. "Now sit still and bear with me."

Kuroko did what he was told and watched curiously as Kagami positioned himself behind the other, knees on either side of Kuroko's sitting form. Kagami placed his hands on Kuroko's slight shoulders and drew him towards him, trying hard not to think about… well, anything. Kuroko definitely _wasn't _fucking adorable at this point in time, and Kagami definitely _didn't _want to turn his head around and wipe that sleepy look off his face by kissing him senseless… Definitely not…

"Idiot… Stop that already," Kagami muttered to himself, as he started to drag a comb through Kuroko's bedhead. It proved far tougher than Kagami first thought.

"What are you- ow!" Kuroko intoned, bringing his hands up to his head to protect his hair. "That hurts."

"Stop saying it in that monotone then," Kagami grumbled as he combed the smaller boy's mop again, but more gently this time. "Geez, do you ever brush this?"

"Do you ever brush _your _hair, Kagami-kun?" Even though Kagami currently couldn't see Kuroko's face, he knew what expression Kuroko was currently making.

"Rude little shit, you are," Kagami said, amused. He attacked a particularly stubborn tangle with vigour, making Kuroko clutch Kagami's wrist tightly. "Sit still!"

Kuroko slowly relaxed and let go of Kagami's arm, leaning back into his light's chest gently and closing his eyes. His soft hair tickled Kagami's nose, causing him to take a large sniff to avoid sneezing. Kuroko smelt faintly of vanilla.

"Kuroko, I can't comb your hair now!" Kagami protested gruffly, secretly enjoying the feeling of warmth spreading from Kuroko's back to his chest.

"Yes you can… You can do the front bits," Kuroko mumbled sleepily. "Just let me sleep…"

"No!" Kagami quickly pushed Kuroko back up, blushing furiously. "You're not falling asleep on me!"

"But why not?"

Kagami refused to answer that question, and started teasing out Kuroko's sides with slightly unnecessary force, muttering all the while. The blue clump was starting to lie slightly flatter now, which was a relief.

"Do you want to know why my hair sticks up like this in the morning?"

"Hmm?"

"Well," Kuroko explained, "It's all to do with static electricity. You know what that is, right?"

Kagami felt affronted. "Well, yes! I'm not that stupid, geez…"

"Well, because of my tossing and turning in my sleep, both my pillow and my hair become negatively charged, so they repel each other. That means my hair keeps sticking up and getting tangled while I sleep."

"Eh? Come on Kuroko, it's the middle of the night… I'm way too tired for this science shit."

"I thought… If my bedhead annoys you so much, there is a way that you can help me sleep without moving around so much…" Kuroko glanced sideways at Kagami from under his eyelashes, effectively making Kagami turn red from such a sultry look.

"W – what do you have in mind?"

Kuroko smiled at that, and turned around fully, placing his hands on Kagami's chest and gently pushing him down onto the bed next to him. Kagami couldn't move, he felt like he was in shock. Kuroko was pulling himself closer to Kagami's horizontal form, and before Kagami knew it, he was cuddling Kuroko, his chin resting on top of his soft blue hair. Kuroko's arms were wrapped around his chest, and his legs were already tangled in Kagami's own. Kagami was just about to do something when he realised that Kuroko's breathing had slowed, and his eyes were closed. Kuroko had fallen asleep snuggling Kagami.

"Kuroko, you…" Kagami sighed, realising that he couldn't hear him anymore. Defeated, he carefully slid his arms around Kuroko's slim waist and held him closely, one hand pressed to the small of his back and one on top of his head. The warmth of his body spread through Kagami, softening his heart. Kuroko looked so peaceful, so precious as he slept, that Kagami couldn't resist. He leant down and placed a small kiss on top of Kuroko's bedhead, before running his fingers through his blue hair and curling his body around Kuroko's small form protectively.

_If only we could stay like this forever, _Kagami thought as he traced small circles on Kuroko's back as he snuffled in his sleep, _being so close and dreaming of playing basketball together… if that's what he's dreaming about, at least._

Kagami took one last look at Kuroko's sleeping face, before closing his own eyes.

_Well, that'll always remain a mystery_.

If there's one thing Kagami Taiga loved about Kuroko Tetsuya, it was his bedhead.

* * *

_A/N: I have no idea if Kuroko's explanation about his bedhead is true; he mainly just said it so he could seduce Kagami, that devious little bastard. This has probably been done countless times, but I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot. This is my first time writing the knb boys, so reviews are very welcome~_

_Thanks for reading guys!_

_-Stars._


End file.
